Aftermarket accessories are available for pickup trucks to transport different types of articles. Aftermarket bicycle racks are one common accessory. Bicycle racks allow customers to attach bicycles to a vehicle for easier transport. Some aftermarket bicycle racks include a portion that supports the bicycles and a portion that mounts to a trailer-hitch receiver. These aftermarket bicycle racks prevent the rear hatch of the vehicle from opening when they are attached and tend to be bulky.